


We are Family

by Ayshathetrashfan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayshathetrashfan/pseuds/Ayshathetrashfan
Summary: Welcome to the daily lives of the home of the Johnson-Woodruck family. We have Mr. Daniel Johnson-Woodruck and Mr. David Johnson-Woodruc; Daniel is a director of a therapy facility, and David is your average stay-at-home father that helps out at his children's schools. He is one of the administrator of the PTA. Then, there's the kids. The cute little shits that are the loves of Daniel and David's lives.





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first EVER post. I'd love some helpful criticism. No hate though, we support others choices in this household. But please enjoy. Also note, this is not going to really long because I am not good with storytelling.

To start off, they Johnson-Woodruck house is _beautiful_. Their home is a two story high translucent with a pretty baby blue roof, porch, and doorway. There are 2 windows on the second floor and a total of 3 around the first floor. On the porch, there is a cute swing on the longing side of the porch with many growing plants surrounding the yard and top of the porch.

But back to the loving family.

Meet the Johnson-Woodrucks. a big family of 5 currently; two in love husbands with their one oldest adopted son, Max, and then there were the twins, Daisy and Devan. Lemme give you the rundown of the family dynamic. David Woodruck and Daniel Johnson met at a summer camp that David has been going to for years, but just his luck, he found the man of his dreams that year. They hitted off pretty well; they enjoyed each other's company, love the same activities, and were just madly in love. By the end of summer, Daniel wanted to be David's one and only. They were to be bonded and married the months prior of the end of camp. Of course, the lovable and adoring Max was attending the summer camp. Him and David really got close after so many years of being in the camp for so long, that he saw David as a father to him; but he would never say that to anyone. Anyways, Max is currently 14 years old and about to start the hell that everyone has experienced or have yet to experience. He's life has changed for the best since Camp Campbell; he keeps in touch with his insane friends every day, and he also does keep up with his not so (totally obvious) crush, Preston Goodplay. BUt, his life came at a halt when the twins came into the scene. The twins, Devan and Daisy, were David and Daniel's first biological children. And they were the epitome of  _evil_ in Max's eyes. For the first two years of their life, they were pretty okay. They were your typically normal babies; cheerful and full of life. Then, their third birthday hit; that's when shit it the fan. Devan and Daisy started having their own personalities. Daisy is pretty okay, she's very chill and not really talkative to her little friends, even with her family she's not that interactive. But she does tolerate Max the most. She'd follow him and repeat  **everything** he would say. David is really on the fence about, but what can you do. Then, there was Devan. Devan was.... something else. He's very, well, sneaky to say in the best manner. Devan loved to participate in Max's pranks and even play his own pranks on the family. And let me tell you, they are torturous. One time, he lead Max into the pantry and lock the door and was going to  **leave**  him in there for 3 days straight. Luckily, David got suspicious and found Max in the pantry. Since then, Max has been very weary about his younger brother. So, this is the family, two loyal fathers that was in deep love, a adopted little shit they call their first son, and a pair of opposite twins that will give them hell. 

They welcome you to the Johnson-Woodruck family.

 


End file.
